Kitty Softpaws
Kitty Softpaws is the deuteragonist of Puss in Boots. She is Puss' love interest and later, girlfriend. Personality Cool and sleek, Kitty knows how to be alluring without ever being a damsel in distress. She can be impatient but never falters under pressure. At first she cared only about the score, but that all changes when she meets Puss. She's incredibly sneaky, suave, smart, beautiful, charming and alluring to all, especially Puss. Role in Film In Humpty's scheme to use Puss, he calls upon Kitty for her talent and manipulation. On the night, Puss tries to rob Jack and Jill, Kitty (in a mask) seems to be after beans too. Things don't work well, they end up in a cat club. It's dance night so instead of just boxing the two cats duke it out with dance. Puss is impressed by the stranger but after slipping milk on his boots, he whacks her with a guitar. She takes off the masks and a stunned Puss releases that she's female. He's infatuated with this kindred spirit, but is furious to see her in alliance with his ex-best friend Humpty. Kitty charms Puss, but as he explains his history with Humpty, she falls asleep. Eventually Puss is convinced to help them steal the eggs, for the sake of his hometown and mother (human woman who loved him as a kitten). During the adventure she and Puss bond. She explains the sad story of how her previous owners took her claws away, Puss comforts her with the knowledge that cat-people are crazy. After stealing the golden egg laying chick, she and Puss enjoy a dance but Humpty warns Kitty not to get too close. The next morning, Puss awakes with everyone gone, thinking Jack and Jill has kidnapped his friends. Puss travels to his home town to find Humpty and the evil duo celebrating their swindle. Puss is thrown in jail for his old crime, Kitty watches sadly, realizing that she has fallen in love with Puss. When Puss finds out from old Jack of the bean stock tale that the mother goose will destroy the town he breaks out of the cell. Kitty comes to help him, which makes him happy but doesn't make them even. Letting the police grab her, thinking her booted feet are his, she gets Puss out, this makes them even. In the end the town loves Puss again, but he's still wanted by the law. As he's leaving, Kitty is by his side matching his moves to her. She promises that they will meet again. Sooner then he thinks, she shows that she's stolen his boots again and takes off. She later becomes Puss' girlfriend after she and Puss dance and kiss. Trivia *Salma Hayek has previously worked with Antonio Banderas on "Desperado" and "Once Upon a Time in Mexico" both directed by Robert Rodriguez, who has directed "Spy Kids", "Shorts", and "Machete". *Kitty's mask is based upon the DC Comics character Batman. Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Evil Love